1. Field of Invention
The present invention provides a triple locking hook connector, in particular, a new technique that a hook hole can only be opened by sequentially operating a controlling shaft to release a locking bar, pulling the locking bar out of a spacing portion, and then forcing the locking bar to turn toward the hook hole. The concern of unhooking can be further reduced to the lowest with this whole new design.
2. Description of Related Arts
In rock climbing, mountain climbing, building construction, and the like contexts that require ascending and descending movements, safety of the personnel has to rely on the safety hooks and safety belts.
According to the most advancing safety hook disclosure by U.S. Pat. No. 8,117,721, such conventional case, however, still has the following disadvantages to be improved.
First, this prior case simply controls whether a locking bar can turn to open a hook hole via the operation on a controlling shaft, which structure still belongs to the scope of double locking hook connector and, therefore, has a misgiving of unhooking due to an unintended contact to the controlling shaft under operating circumstances of the complicated upper air. As a result, this prior case can hardly construct a completely secure protection.
Second, when the locking bar of this prior case is under side bump, it can only simply transfer the bumping force to the hook, which easily converges the stress and causes a great restriction on the length of the locking bar, so the hook opening cannot correspondingly be enlarged. As a result, when a user is proceeding to hook or unhook, either action can be finished at once, which increases trouble with the operation.
The present invention is invented for overcoming the abovementioned disadvantages of the conventional case after detailed and diligent research and development by the inventor of the present invention.